flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Flight
The Light Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Lightweaver, and its members reside in the Sunbeam Ruins. Light dragons' eyes come in shades of gold. It is the 8th largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Light dragons of the Sunbeam Ruins are philosophers. They prefer to be unbiased and logical, revealing the nature of the world as do the rays of the sun. Of all the dragons, Light dragons are the most scholarly, holding the pursuit of truth as the highest virtue a dragon might aspire to. Scrolls and relics are their favored treasures. Region The Light Flight is centralized in the Sunbeam Ruins. The land is separated into four regions: Sundial Terrace, Mirrorlight Promenade, the Hewn City and the Beacon of the Radiant Eye. The Ruins are bordered by the Shadow, Water, and Lightning Flight territories, with the Nature Flight territory as a neighboring island. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Light Sprite Icon.png|link=Light Sprite|Light Sprite Sparkle Nymph Icon.png|link=Sparkle Nymph|Sparkle Nymph Sunbeam Ursa Icon.png|link=Sunbeam Ursa|Sunbeam Ursa Sundial Imposter Icon.png|link=Sundial Imposter|Sundial Imposter Sunsea Pseudo Icon.png|link=Sunsea Pseudo|Sunsea Pseudo Sunbeam Soldier Icon.png|link=Sunbeam Soldier|Sunbeam Soldier Shining Goblin Icon.png|link=Shining Goblin|Shining Goblin Spirit of Light Icon.png|link=Spirit of Light|Spirit of Light Luminous Ambassador Icon.png|link=Luminous Ambassador|Luminous Ambassador Sundial Gem Guardian Icon.png|link=Sundial Gem Guardian|Sundial Gem Guardian Skoll Icon.png|link=Sköll|Sköll Glowing Pocket Mouse Icon.png|link=Glowing Pocket Mouse|Glowing Pocket Mouse Sweetpuff Icon.png|link=Sweetpuff|Sweetpuff Grouse Basilisk Icon.png|link=Grouse Basilisk|Grouse Basilisk Crowned Bonepriest Icon.png|link=Crowned Bonepriest|Crowned Bonepriest Serthis Potionmaster Icon.png|link=Serthis Potionmaster|Serthis Potionmaster Greatshell Icon.png|link=Greatshell|Greatshell Sunbeam Dryad Icon.png|link=Sunbeam Dryad|Sunbeam Dryad Flowering Pohip Icon.png|link=Flowering Pohip|Flowering Pohip Citrine Cave Jewel Icon.png|link=Citrine Cave Jewel|Citrine Cave Jewel Trick of the Light Icon.png|link=Trick of the Light|Trick of the Light Golden Lionsnake Icon.png|link=Golden Lionsnake|Golden Lionsnake Quillrunner Icon.png|link=Quillrunner|Quillrunner Leopard Coralclimber Icon.png|link=Leopard Coralclimber|Leopard Coralclimber Noggle Icon.png|link=Noggle|Noggle Goldfin River Flight Icon.png|link=Goldfin River Flight|Goldfin River Flight Silky Fanrat Icon.png|link=Silky Fanrat|Silky Fanrat Celestial Antelope Icon.png|link=Celestial Antelope|Celestial Antelope Longneck Mender Icon.png|link=Longneck Mender|Longneck Mender Goldenplains Poodle Mith Icon.png|link=Goldenplains Poodle Mith|Goldenplains Poodle Mith Featherback Boar Icon.png|link=Featherback Boar|Featherback Boar Flamescale Lancer Icon.png|link=Flamescale Lancer|Flamescale Lancer Serthis Archivist Icon.png|link=Serthis Archivist|Serthis Archivist Goldenbeast Icon.png|link=Goldenbeast|Goldenbeast Glassbound Solarvul Icon.png|link=Glassbound Solarvul|Glassbound Solarvul Snowfall Elk Icon.png|link=Snowfall Elk|Snowfall Elk Crystalplate Stinger Icon.png|link=Crystalplate Stinger|Crystalplate Stinger Stonewatch Harpy Icon.png|link=Stonewatch Harpy|Stonewatch Harpy Lux Spectre Icon.png|link=Lux Spectre|Lux Spectre Brilliant Psywurm Icon.png|link=Brilliant Psywurm|Brilliant Psywurm Golden Porpoise Icon.png|link=Golden Porpoise|Golden Porpoise Jelly Drone Icon.png|link=Jelly Drone|Jelly Drone Swift Lumen Icon.png|link=Swift Lumen|Swift Lumen 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Albino Dasher Though albinos of other species rarely survive long, pale coloring is an asset in the domain of Light. Day Lilies On sunny days, the Day Lily grows warm and pulses with light. Dayglo Thresh A mild pastel under normal lighting conditions, this plant flares to a brilliant glow when magics are worked in its vicinity. Luminous Shortfin The Luminous Shortfin absorbs sunlight then, when startled, it emits a blinding flash to blind predators. Reedcleft Sparkler Though it likes to hide amongst the reeds, the Reedcleft Sparkler can't resist lighting up for long. Solar Vole Solar Voles tend to borrow deep in the ground, making them difficult prey to catch. They occasionally resurface to soak in sunlight, giving them a radiant glow. Sunbeam Fig Sunbeam fig trees will only produce fruit when exposed to long periods of direct sunlight. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Illuminated Emblem A glowing light rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Illuminated Armband A golden jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Sunbeam Ruins. Sunchaser Jewelry A shimmering set of pearled armaments, perfectly depicting one's dedication to the Lightweaver. Illuminated Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Sunbeam Ruins. Sunguard Chest A fine steel breastplate gilded with gold leaf and enchanted to provide illumination for the wearer and their allies. Illuminated Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Sunbeam Ruins. Solar Blades A pair of brilliant wing blades that glow with power when exposed to sunlight. Luminous Legguards A pair of legguards gilded with gold leaf and enchanted to provide illumination for the wearer and their allies. Hewn Philosopher's Veil A veil awarded to the dedicated philosophers. The full head covering is thought to invite deeper introspection. Luminous Halo Encircling the head, this halo of pure light is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Luminous Sundrapes This luminescent set of drapes appears to cascade off the wearer's form in lilting, spiraling motions formed of pure light. Standard of the Lightweaver The stalwart warriors of the Light flight bear their colors proudly on the battlefield. This gleaming standard inspires all who see it flying proudly. Brightshine Raiments Adepts and acolytes who serve in the upper echelons of the Light flight don these contrasting robes to set them apart from their subordinates. Illuminated Runescroll A dark scroll with bright runes. The shape and enchantment of the runes manifest when they make contact with the skin of a living creature. Goldslab Headdress An elaborate headdress carved out of painted stone. This one is a reconstructed relic from ruins of the Mirrorlight Promenade. Light Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Light Flight. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Light Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Lightweaver. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Immaculate Tablet An ancient tablet preserved in almost perfect condition. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Brightshine Jubilee. Glowing Lightbound Chest This chest glows with a steady light until you touch it. Unhatched Light Egg A beaming, crystalline egg that is nearly perfectly round. It is difficult to look straight at this egg, but something makes you want to. Soft Lightweaver Idol A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Lightweaver. The stitching is finely threaded and the fabric is shiny silk. Lightweaver Marble Bust A stoic bust depicting the Lightweaver. It is comprised of polished marble that glints in the sunlight. Vista: Brightshine Jubilee Released during the 2016 Brightshine Jubilee. Vista: Lightweaver Released during the 2017 Brightshine Jubilee. Vista: Imperial Dragons Features one of Light Flight's native breeds, the Imperial, on a Mirrorlight Promenade backdrop. Vista: Pearlcatcher Dragons Features one of Light Flight's native breeds, the Pearlcatcher, on a Mirrorlight Promenade backdrop. Vista: Lantern Forest Features a wall of lanterns. Vista: Solar Features stylized suns. Glowing Pocket Bauble These baubles emit a soft glow. This light may be replenished by leaving the baubles out in the sun. Powers and Abilities Light dragons wield bright, burning rays of energy. Light deals increased damage to Plague, Shadow, and Wind, and is weak to Arcane, Lightning, and Nature. 'Light-specific Battle Stones' Blinding Slash A stunning slash of hot, focused energy. Deals close-combat Light damage to one target. May only be used by Light dragons. Bright Bolt A focused beam of bright light. Deals Light damage to one target. May only be used by Light dragons. Enamor A brilliant sunshaft stuns the enemy into speechlessness. Has a chance to apply Silence (the target cannot use abilities). May only be used by Light dragons. Shining Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Light dragon with +2 Intellect. Shining Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Light dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Light Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Light Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Light Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Light Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Light Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Light Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Light Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Light Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Light Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Light Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Light Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Light Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Imperials and Pearlcatchers are the only breeds native to the Sunbeam Ruins. Light Dragon 1.png|Imperial hatchling Light Dragon 2.png|Pearlcatcher hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A beaming, crystalline egg that is nearly perfectly round. It is difficult to look straight at this egg, but something makes you want to." - Unhatched Light Egg Light eggs are smooth and clear, and emanate a golden glow. The eggs are kept inside a dip in the ground, surrounded by yellowed grass and dilapidated ruins. Light's Breath can be seen growing among the ruins surrounding the nest. 'Page Background' The Light Flight background displays a scene in the northern Sunbeam Ruins, featuring grassy hills and derelict pillars ensconced by the light of the mid-morning sun. Sunbleached shrubs, golden evergreens, and creeping ivy decorate the serene landscape. Brightshine Jubilee The Brightshine Jubilee is the annual elemental holiday of the Light Flight. It takes place during the last week of June. Image Gallery Lightweaver 1600x1200.jpg|Official Lightweaver wallpaper Puzzle Sunbeam Ruins.jpg|Sunbeam Ruins Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Light Nest 5 Eggs.jpg|Light nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Light Sprite.jpg|Light Sprite Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle117.jpg|Brightshine Jubilee Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle108.jpg|Light's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Light Top Banner.jpg|Light's Top Banner Light bg.jpg|Light's site background Light nest- empty.png|Empty Light nest Monument light.png|Light's Dominance flag Runestones light.png|Light tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Light Banner.png|Old Light Banner New Light Banner.png|New Light Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights